


at end of the day

by hariboo



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tries to stay focused in the office, he really does, but he can't help himself. His attention drifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at end of the day

**Author's Note:**

> written for [for the cunnilingus & chocolate day fanfest](http://peripeteia.dreamwidth.org/3531.html), specifically for the prompt 'she's his sweet Nanao-chan for a reason'.

He tries to stay focused in the office, he really does, but he can't help himself. His attention drifts. She's so particular when working and her work ethic is mesmerising to him. He likes watching her, and how over the last twenty years her presence is in ever crevice and every stack of paper work that lays perfectly filled out and organised at the corner of her desk. She keeps flowers by the sill, white irises, the only decoration she allows beside a painted scroll by his desk. She hates distractions. She works around them. It's like watching a hummingbird, small and delicate, and never stopping and infinitely lovely. 

It's beautiful to watch. 

But for someone who hates distractions, his Nanao-chan serves to be a constant source of one to him. It makes work nothing but a passing thought in his head. Why work when he can study the line of her throat? The bend of her wrist? 

Watching as she organised the papers in her hand, he sighs. It's loud enough to draw her attention. Out of the corner of her glasses, her eyes land on him. 

"What?" she asks, filing the paper work in her hand then turning to him. 

"Just thinking about how lovely my Nanao-chan is," he says, dropping his chin on his hand. His hat tips to the side. 

Across the room Nanao rolls her eyes, it's seems almost affectionate. 

He grins, the shade of his hat making his teeth gleam brighter than they really are. 

Head titling, she adjusts her glasses. "Korayku-taicho, we're in the office." 

Ah, yes, they are, Shunsui acknowledges. And she has such rules about the office. It's not very often he gets her to break them. Studying her, the line of her back, so poised and still, he knows that today will not be one of the days he gets her to break them. Even bend them. It doesn't bother him. He likes his Nanao-chan just how she is, with her rules and organised files. His eyes drift to the flowers near the window and back to her.

"We don't have to be. The work day is over after all." 

She looks to their door quickly, before quietly reprimanding him. He did nothing to hide the suggestion in his tone. 

"Shunsui," says Nanao, her nose curling adorably in Shunsui's opinion. 

He stands. Nanao follows him with her eyes, so clever and sharp, as he walks up to her. He's tall, he's always been tall, and he's always been taller than her. Her chin tilts up. Were they not in the office he would skim it's sharp little point with his finger then bring his head down and kiss it. But they are in the office, so he just leans forward. His hat shadows them. Her eyes are bright in its shade. 

"Shunsui..." The tip of her tongue touches her bottom lip. Shunsui's hand slides the thick lock of hair that hangs at her cheek over her ear. 

"Nanao-chan," he whispers, "let's go home. The work day is over and all work and no play makes Nanao a--"

Her hand slaps lightly at his chest, "Don't you dare finish that sentence." Her tiny teeth flash. He grins and winks. There's a soft laugh that escapes her and her hand closes over the edge of his uniform top. "But you're right," she says as he makes his eyes wide at her words just to see her smirk, which she does, ignoring him and continuing on, "the work day is over."

"And does that mean Nanao-chan is coming home with me tonight?"

Her body sways into him, but the only part of their bodies that are touching is where she holds onto his top. Her thumbnail rests against his skin. "I only get home late when you leave the paperwork unattended." Her rebuke is soft, teasing. 

"Never again will I then leave unattended paperwork for my Nanao-chan."

She laughs, giggles really, and steps into the remaining space between their bodies. His arm slips around her waist, keeps her tight against him, and tenses his body. Nanao's fingers fist into his top. He lowers his head. Their lips touch just as he lands them by his bedroom door. Nanao's smile stretches over his. Her hands have moved to his neck, thumbs at his jaw. 

"Show off," she says against his lips. The kiss is soft and familiar with just an edge of heat to it. 

Nanao's mouth opens under his, her warm pink tongue tracing the seam of his lips.

He pulls her closer, her toes brush the ground, and Shunsui reaches out with one hand to open the shoji screen. Inside their room is dark, but he would know his way around hit drunk and blind, the former having happened more than once. It gets darker after he closes the door, the only light that filters in comes through the window by his bed. There are small scented candles she scatters around, but as romantic as he is he does not think to light them tonight. They stumble in. Her feet tiptoe across the wood floor they make their way across it. Her hands have become busy, shoving his pink kimono, captain's haori, and uniform off his shoulder as they cross the threshold of their room. The haori and kimono flutter to the floor, to be picked up later and placed on a chair--Nanao-chan hates messes. She is, however, unconcerned by the one they're making right now. Her fingers now work at his belt and he reaches between and stills her hands. Lifting them, he brings them up to his lips, nipping lightly at her knuckles. He sucks a pinkie into his mouth.

Her breath stutters out, "Shunsui?" 

A hand reaches behind her head and then her hair is falling free from it's clip. He tosses it to the bedside table. It skids to the floors.

"Oops." He grins, lowering his mouth to her collarbone, pushing away her uniform. His hands pulling and sliding material off. "Let me, Nanao-chan." Her hamaka pants pool at her feet. Her top only hangs by her elbows. There's a soft flush to her skin that travels between her breasts -- he smiles at their unbound shape, a light camisole doing nothing to hide the peak of her nipples -- and down to where soft and simple white cotton covers her. 

Shunsui drops to his knees. He licks at her navel. Nanao's hands shoot out and curl on his head and shoulder. The top of her uniform drops from her arms. Spills half off the bed. 

"Shunsui!"

He mouths at the soft skin of her stomach, his hands travel up her thighs, thumbing hooking in her underwear and pulling it down her legs. She has such delicate tiny feet. He lifts one and kisses the bone of her ankle. 

"My Nanao-chan," he mumbles around the skin. Slides his mouth up her calf, trails kisses against the inside of her thighs. His nose nuzzles the crook of her knees. She huffs a giggle when he sucks and tickles the crease of her thigh. "So lovely and sweet, my Nanao-chan."

"Shun--" sighs Nanao, her nails catching behind his ears. "Shunsui."

"I've been thinking about this all afternoon," he tells her, holding her by her hips and helping her sit on the bed. Their faces are level for about a second before he leans forward and licks her folds. Nanao's back drop back their bed with a moan. "Shun," she says, low; so low it's mostly a vibration he feels in her body. Shunsui curves a hand on each knee and slides them to his shoulders. His tongue works itself inside her. Her short blunt curl into his skin and hair. 

His hands move to stroke her flesh, spreading her wider as he licks into her. His teeth nip at her clit and Nanao's hip arch up, a moan escaping her. He slips a finger insider, stroking the ridges of her flesh, then slips another. Nanao's, sweet Nanao-chan's, thighs shake against his cheeks. He nuzzles at her, inhaling her. Oh so sweet his Nanao-chan. He goes slow, he likes taking his time doing this to her, when he can.

Her hands twist in his hair, pulling at him. He vaguely feels his hair come loose from it's tie. They'll be picked up from the floor later. Shunsui tugs her closer, grabs her right thigh and spreads her wide, lazy strokes of his tongue tasting every inch of her. Nanao's body shakes. Her can feel how her breath is coming in heavy and shorter. Her lips mouthing his name between her breaths. She's close. Shunsui feels it how she ground herself on his mouth. He sucks harder at her clit, fingers curling and twisting inside. Nanao's thigh clamps down on him. She's thick and sweet on his tongue, his lovely Nanao-chan. 

Shunsui drops soft kisses against her sticky thighs as he gently strokes at her for a few more seconds as her body rides her orgasm, pulling his fingers from her. He wipes his shiny chin with a sticky hand, still smells and tastes her on his fingers and lips. Her fingers pulls at his hair as her arms drop from his neck as he half stands and kneels on the bed to look her face. He can't see much, the room's still dark, but the light of the window lets him see enough. There's a light sheen of sweat at hollow of her breasts just where the camisole start, at the top of her lip, too. Her mouth is wet. He want to kiss it, bite at it. Her glasses skewed on her face. He lowers himself to her, his still clothed erection pressing against her belly, and nibbles at her lips. Nanao kisses him back, slow and soft. A tiny _hmmmm_ vibrates against his lips. She licks at his lips, he knows she tastes herself on him.

Her legs wrap at his mostly clothed torso, but she's already pushing the material away. He presses a kiss at the corner of her lips and kneels back. Her little sound of protest is the cutest thing. Adorable Nanao-chan.

"Shunsui, get back her," she says, soft eyes shine behind the glint of her glasses. A hand lifts to fix them. Shunsui's cheek twitch. 

"Nanao-chan, so demanding!" He says, dropping one hand to one knee. "I'm just taking my clothes off, I know how much you hate when I wear clothes to bed."

She grins, shifting on the bed, her eyes roaming the room to where their discarded clothes have fallen, taking note for later. He loves her organised mind. 

"I think that's you, Shunsui." 

"Oh, yes, you're right!" Shunsui says, tossing the last offending garment over his shoulder and crawl across the bed to where she lies. It was a great decision purchasing this great big western bed. It gives them so much room to play with. When she hands him her glasses, to set on the night table, Nanao's eyes shine with amusement and a stronger, warmer feeling. Shunsui's chest shivers at it. His lovely Nanao-chan. He's so lucky to have her. 

"And you're disregarding that rule, Nanao-chan! Tsk tsk."

She leans back against the pillows, her knees lift and hook over his thighs as he settles between them. She's grinning. Oh, clever, sneaky, sweet Nanao-chan. "Oh?"

He nods, very seriously, hands travelling up her hips to the hem of her camisole. Shunsui's fingers grips the silky material. "As lovely as this is, Nanao-chan, it needs to go." 

"Don't rip it!" She warns and not as unnecessarily as one might think. He feels her nails bite into the skin off his wrist for a second.

"Of course not!" Chucking, Shunsui nods and pulls her up using the material. Nanao slips into his lap, heels pressed against the mattress, knees at his ribs, her arms rising over her head as he tugs the camisole off, then resting over his shoulders. The camisole lands somewhere behind them. Nanao shifts, her thighs bushing against his erection. Shunsui wraps an arm around Nanao, cups her cheeks with his other hand. Her fingers traces his ears. 

Shunsui grins. Nanao smiles.

After that neither of them take note of much of anything else except each other. The camisole slips to the floors as the blankets on the bed shift to the sound of Nanao's sharp little sighs.


End file.
